Passing
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer loses a dear friend. ONESHOT. Part 83 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 83 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**Author's Note at bottom**_

**Passing**

**(May, 14 IV)**

Elfwine burst into Eomer's study where a few men had begun to gather. At thirteen years, he knew better than to enter without knocking and his father gave him a stern look, but before he could remonstrate his son, the boy blurted out, "Papa, come quick! It is Firefoot. He will not get up!"

Even at so young an age, Elfwine was too much a horse lord to be raising a false alarm. Eomer's stallion had now seen some twenty-seven winters, many of them in harsh conditions. Though his recent years had been ones of leisure, his health had been gradually failing, and Eomer had been dreading this day. That Elfwine had reverted to calling him 'Papa', rather than the more grown-up sounding 'Father' he had been using the past couple of years, was yet another indication of the serious nature of the situation.

For an instant, the king stood frozen, glancing around at the men about him. Then Gamling touched his arm gently, saying, "Go, my lord. I will cancel your schedule for the day and inform the queen." Swallowing hard, Eomer nodded, and strode quickly out the door after his son, breaking into a run once they reached the hallway.

The two raced through the Golden Hall and down the steps of Meduseld, garnering startled looks of curiosity. Once they reached the barn, they found a small group of stablehands gathered round the warhorse's stall, looking down on him with sorrow. As Eomer and his son skidded up, they hurriedly made way for the pair, and then moved off about their chores to afford them privacy.

Folcgram, the stable master, remained and laid a hand on the king's shoulder. "He would not touch his food this morning, even when we set it down before him, my lord. I am sorry, Eomer. I believe his time is near." With a squeeze of sympathy, he moved silently away as Eomer ducked into the stall.

The stallion lay on his side, breathing shallowly, his eyes looking glassy. At least he did not appear to be in any pain, for which Eomer was grateful. Taking a seat, he drew the horse's head into his lap and rubbed the spot behind his ears he knew Firefoot especially liked, but the great gray horse only managed a low groan in response. For several moments, Eomer was too choked up to speak, and then softly he whispered, "So we come to the end of our trail, my friend? I will miss you greatly." His hand stroked the dappled neck and he added, "I thank you for all the times you saved my hide. I know there were many battles where I would have fallen if not for you. I would not have wanted to fight without you with me. Do you know, when I became king, they actually told me I should swap you for one of the Mearas? They are fine horses to be sure, and I would be honored to ride such an animal, but how could I choose any other above you? You have been my friend...you are my brother! I will remember you always!"

And then Eomer was weeping against the silky neck. He did not know how long his tears flowed, but at length he realized that Firefoot had breathed his last and Elfwine was hugging him tightly, also crying. Slowly he sat up and drew a ragged breath, wiping at his eyes. He gave his son a shaky smile, trying to reassure him he was all right.

Eomer was already wedged up against the stall wall, so now Elfwine slid down next to him and slipped an arm through his, leaning his head against Eomer's shoulder. "Papa, tell me about Firefoot."

And for the next few hours the two sat alone in the stall remembering a cherished friend who had passed from their lives.

THE END

6-4-06

_**A/N: If you're wondering where Lothiriel is through all this, Gamling has told her what is happening and she has decided that Elfwine is the best one to be with Eomer just now. She will comfort him later if he still needs it.**_

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
